The present invention relates generally to wireless transmitters, particularly for vehicles.
Increasing numbers of new vehicles are being sold with trainable transmitters permanently installed in the vehicle. The trainable transmitters allow consumers to train the transmitter to duplicate an existing transmitter, such as a garage door opener. The current trainable transmitters pre-store a plurality of cryptographic algorithms allowing the trainable transmitter to be universal. This provides convenience to the consumer by allowing the trainable transmitter to be compatible with many home products, such as garage door openers.
The known universal trainable transmitter may not be capable of generating frequencies for all garage door openers or other home security systems. The transmitter may include a plurality of RF oscillators, each capable of generating an RF signal of a frequency associated with garage door openers or other home security systems. The transmitter may not include oscillators for generating the right frequencies of all home security systems. Further, security system manufacturers may begin using additional frequencies not originally provided in the trainable transmitter.